Weasley Twin Tricks 2: Love's in the Air
by Bulma Greenleaf
Summary: What if Fred and George Weasley decide it's a good time for all the Gryffindors to fall in love with Severus Snape? Read it here! The second story of the 'Weasley Twin Tricks'-series!


Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hello! Thank you all for coming! Before you can enjoy this story, I have a crappy disclaimer to share with you:  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT J.K. ROWLING CREATED!!!  
  
I think you get the point. Well, enjoy the story!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Fred Weasley innocently walked around the corner, looked around, and gestured his twin-brother to come along. The other red-haired boy nodded, and as George reached him, they both looked at the wall.  
  
There was a painting of a basket full of fruit. George looked around just one more time, then he lifted up his hand and tickled the pear on the painting. Strangely, it giggled and a passage-way was revealed to the twin as they stepped forwards.  
  
They had just entered the Hogwarts kitchen.  
  
They had been here many times and knew exactly where they had to be. Ignoring all the House-Elves swarming around them, they walked straight towards their target. On several tables, there was food and drinks, ready to be apparated to the Great Hall. There were little name tags on each can of lemonade, showing if it belonged in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Fred looked at George.  
  
,,I think Gryffindor will be fun, don't you think?"  
  
His brother nodded and added: ,,I'm sure. We'll have to be careful not to drink any of it, though." He pulled a little bottle out of his pocket, and together with his brother, he emptied the whole thing in the lemonade-cans of Gryffindor.  
  
After that was done, they looked at eachother and chuckled. This was going to be great! Just before they left the Hogwarts-kitchen, they told all the House-Elves not to tell anyone about their visit to the kitchen.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron hurried to the Great Hall for lunch and sat down at the Gryffindor-table. Harry looked at his plate while Hermione was talking about the lesson Potions they just had.  
  
,,. . . and I know that it seems Snape's usual mood, but this time, he was very, very angry with you, Ron. I think you shouldn't have added those bat- wings to that Manipulate-Potion. Trust me, it isn't a good sign if your cauldron blows up right in front of your teacher. Did you hear that, I'm sounding just like Trelawney. . ."  
  
Harry sighed as the food appeared on the golden plates in front of him. ,,I'm hungry, what about you guys?"  
  
Ron stared at his dark-haired friend. ,,How can you be hungry when it's this warm? The only thing I can think about, is to get something cool through my throat!" The redhead tried to grab the lemonade-can that was standing in front of him, but missed, because someone who had been standing behind him had snatched it away.  
  
The trio glared over their shoulders, only to see a sneering blond boy with the lemonade-can in his hands. ,,You don't mind if I borrow this, Weasel?" Draco Malfoy spoke. ,,Although it's nearly touched by you, we're really desperate to get more lemonade at the Slytherin-table." Draco sneered some more, and took a few nips from the can. That's all he could do, because the very thirsty Ron had snatched the can right from his hands.  
  
,,Go to your own tables, please!" The voice of Nearly-Headless Nick came from behind them. Draco opened his mouth to say something, saw that most of the professors were watching them, and closed it again. Grumbling, he walked towards the Slytherin-table.  
  
Ron shook his head, looked at the lemonade-can, and sat back down. ,,I wonder if I still have enough courage to drink from this. . . Oh, forget it." He muttered as he poured lemonade into his goblet.  
  
~ * ~  
  
From a small distance, two red-haired boys had watched the scene, and both of them grinned.  
  
,,So Malfoy's with them too now. . . This is going to be better than I thought. . ."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The next day, Draco Malfoy had double Potions with the Gryffindors. Looking quite forward to it, he was, to his own surprise, one of the first to be at Professor Snape's dungeon.  
  
Professor Snape looked up as he entered the dungeon. ,,Ah, Draco. I wanted to have a word with you about your essay about the properties of troll- nails. Most of the essays are in, but I didn't receive yours yet. I'm sure you have a good reason for this, but would you hand it in soon?"  
  
The half of the words Snape said, went right past Draco. The blond boy couldn't keep his eyes off his Potions-teacher. He had never noticed how deep the man's eyes were, as a bottemless lake. Eyes that told a story, a sad but beautiful sto-.  
  
,,Draco? Did you understand what I just said?"  
  
Draco blinked and nodded without a word. Being almost hypnotised by his teacher's voice, he managed to reach his seat instead of sitting on the ground and start daydreaming.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The day had started pretty normal for Severus Snape. Breakfast with the other teachers of Hogwarts, double Potions with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, a meeting with some parents, who were worrying if their little boys in Slytherin weren't studying too much, and lunch.  
  
After lunch, Professor Snape had a short chat with Professor Trelawney, with a lot of fake smiles and laughs. He had interrupted her endless twaddle with the excuse that he had double Potions to give to the Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
That Draco had been doing really weird. Snape had been asking the boy to hurry up his essay, but the boy couldn't do anything but stare at him with a dreamy look upon his pale face.  
  
Professor Snape shook his head. 'Don't start thinking things now, Severus.' He thought to himself. He looked up and noticed that everyone had come in and looked at him. He rose from his chair and began pacing through the dungeon.  
  
,,Today, I will receive the last essays from the ones who don't want to be punished with a detention." He spoke, trying to sound as scary as possible.  
  
There went an impressed 'ooooohhh'-sound through the dungeon. Snape frowned and looked around and noticed that all the Gryffindor-boys quickly looked away and the Gryffindor-girls were still openly staring at him. The Potion- teacher sighed. They had probably been playing a 'Truth or Dare'-game or something silly like that.  
  
,,Will you stop staring at me like that?" He snapped at them, and they quickly looked away, blushing. Professor Snape frowned some more. The blushes were incredibly real.  
  
Without further interruptions, the lesson continued. Well, almost without further interruptions. One time, he intercept a note between Parvati and Lavender that said:  
  
'Just look how cute he is when he frowns!!!'  
  
Severus Snape just pretended not to have read the note and made a mental note not to frown in front of Parvati and Lavender again.  
  
An other time, he stood behind Hermione Granger, who didn't notice his presence, and read what she was writing:  
  
'Dark like the shadows of glory,  
  
Light as the answer of love,  
  
Who's the one I like the most?  
  
It's my personal preacher,  
  
THE POTION TEACHER!'  
  
Professor Snape walked away from her table as silent as he could. He had now discovered two things:  
  
1. Hermione Granger was a terrible poet.  
  
2. Something was wrong.  
  
When he reached his desk, he turned around at the class. It was like lightning struck him when he saw that most Gryffindors were very busy, not with their Potion-work, but with writing poems. He blinked a few times and asked:  
  
,,Mister Longbottom, what are you doing?"  
  
Neville made a strange squeaking sound and shove away a paper that was on his table.  
  
Snape frowned, heard Lavender sigh, and stopped frowning again.  
  
,,Longbottom, do you mind if we test your potion at the end of this lesson?"  
  
Neville's cheeks were very red as he nodded. ,,Of course not, Professor."  
  
So, at the and of the lesson, the Potion-teacher tested the potion of Neville, which was actually not bad at all.  
  
,,I must say this isn't as bad as the last attempt to make a potion, mr. Longbottom."  
  
He looked over his shoulder as he heard a voice, saying:  
  
,,Professor? Will you test my potion too?"  
  
It was Draco Malfoy, with his hand high up in the air.  
  
Snape could hardly keep himself from frowning. ,,Well, if you insist, Mr. Malfoy." He had just said that, and immediatly, more hands went in the air, together with several voices that said things like:  
  
,,Please, test my potion too!"  
  
,,It's not fair! My potion's better than his!"  
  
Soon, all the Gryffindors + Draco Malfoy were almost fighting, hoping that the winner would get his potion tested. The Slytherins were looking at the fighting crowd in surprise.  
  
Professor Snape had looked at this scene with open mouth. What was going on???  
  
,,STOP!!!" He roared as he pulled an angry and fighting Harry Potter from the fighting and struggling Lavender.  
  
The class was now so quiet that he was actually surprised. Lavender stared hopefully at him, and said:  
  
,,Thank you Professor. . . You just saved my life. . ."  
  
,,Don't be stupid. Potter wasn't killing you or something. You!" He pointed at Harry. ,,You have detention this evening in this dungeon."  
  
Ignoring the dissapointed sounds of the rest of the students, he continued. ,,You have all permission to leave this dungeon now. I don't think I can stand your presence any longer. Now get out!"  
  
Slowly, all the students stood up and left the dungeon. Lavender smiled another thankful smile at him, which he wisely ignored.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was only getting worse the rest of the day. All Gryffindor-students seemed to stare at the Potion-teacher as he walked by.  
  
That evening he went to his dungeon to give Harry his detention. When the man arrived, the dark-haired boy was already there, with a huge flower- bouquet in his arms.  
  
,,Potter, what's this?" Snape asked with a miserable feeling in his stomach.  
  
,,Flowers, Professor."  
  
,,I can see that. Hn?" He made a surprised sound as the bouquet was almost pushed in his face.  
  
,,For you." The boy-who-lived smiled an innocent smile. ,,Now what do I have to do for detention, sir?"  
  
Professor Snape felt a huge headache coming up. ,,Eh. . . go clean all the tables in the dungeon, and then you may go, Potter."  
  
Harry nodded and happily skipped in the dungeon, leaving the bouquet with his Potion-teacher.  
  
But it got even worse.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Next day, Severus Snape woke up by the sound of an owls flying around his bed. He sat up, and immediatly noticed the huge amount of presents and roses in his room, and owls were still flying through his open window to deliver more flowers. With large steps, the black-haired man walked to the window, closed it, and hurried the rest of the owls out of his door.  
  
Then he turned around, facing his presents. There were little notes, poems and letters that looked a lot like love-letters all over the place too. Very scared, but still a bit curious, he opened one of his presents. There was a box of chocolate-frogs in it, with a note:  
  
'Much love, from Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ps. You really look hot in black.'  
  
Snape's eyes widened in shock as he read the Ps.-message. He definitly should start considering pink clothes. Then they would be off him soon enough. He shook his head. This was bizarre. He should discuss this with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
He opened the door and ignored the owls that flew in with all sorts of presents, mostly red roses. He hurried off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
~ * ~  
  
In a certain 'class-room' called the Room of Requirement, a certain red- haired twin was selling red roses to all Gryffindors who had interest. And trust me, every Gryffindor had bought at least ten of them.  
  
,,Here you go, that'll be two Sickles, please." Fred smiled at Dennis Creevey, pushing 2 red roses in the Gryffindor's hands. When the boy left, Fred looked at his twin-brother and laughed out loud. George immediatly laughed with him.  
  
,,This is great!"  
  
,,I know, and it's too bad that it'll only last for a few days."  
  
,,Uh-huh."  
  
~ * ~  
  
,,So all the Gryffindor-students are after you?" Albus Dumbledore asked while he surveyed the Potion-teacher at the other side of his desk.  
  
Severus Snape nodded. ,,That's right, Headmaster. Can you do something about that?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore slowly shook his head. ,,I'm sorry, Severus. If the students like you so much, then there's nothing I can do. They're coming after you in their own free will, we can't do something against that. The only thing I can do is to wish you good luck and hope they won't hug you to death."  
  
Professor Snape looked up at the older man and saw his blue eyes, which contained little twinklings of joy. He could hardly keep himself from twitching. The old man was enjoying this! Argh!  
  
,,I must go then, Headmaster." He said, doing the best he could not to add: 'before I use an Unforgivable on you'  
  
~ * ~  
  
Once outside, he found a group of students, all holding a box of Muggle- chocolates. Hermione Granger stepped forwards as he tried to run from them. ,,Please Professor, we don't mean to scare you. Would you like to have a chocolate? They're delicious, just like y-"  
  
Snape didn't let her finish, for he had the feeling he already knew what was coming. He sped through the corridors, followed by a growing group of Gryffinors, all begging for a little bit of attention.  
  
Suddenly a door opened in front of him and he was quickly dragged inside. The door closed behind him.  
  
Snape turned to the one who had pulled him inside to thank him, but found himself speechless when he saw Draco Malfoy, who was dressed at his very best. The blond Slytherin was smiling sweetly.  
  
,,Hello Severus. I thought you might want to hide from those Gryffindors."  
  
Professor Snape nodded, ignoring the fact that Draco had called him Severus instead of Professor Snape, and Draco continued.  
  
,,I also figured out that you would never be able to love or like a Gryffindor-student. Am I right?"  
  
Snape nodded again, wondering where this was going. And once again, Draco continued talking.  
  
,,So I concluded something. And I must say that the result really pleased me."  
  
,,And. . . What might that be?" Professor Snape asked, pulling one eyebrow up.  
  
,,I'm so glad you ask. I concluded that if you would never fall for a Gryffindor, you'd prefer a Slytherin instead."  
  
Professor Snape stared at the smiling boy in front of him. ,,D- do you mean that. . ."  
  
Draco spread his arms. ,,I mean that I would be the perfect one for you!"  
  
Snape screamed in horror, jumped backwards, opened the door and ran for his life.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It had been two days since Severus Snape had fled to his own, safe dungeon and locked the door behind him with several difficult spells. He had not come out yet, because he was not so keen on walking into a group of Gryffindor's who were totally crazy about him.  
  
It was 11 o'clock in the morning when there was a knock on the door, and he could hear George Weasley's voice calling out:  
  
,,Professor Snape? Will you let me in please?"  
  
,,Why?" Snape snapped.  
  
,,Because I know how you can get rid of those Gryffindors."  
  
Very slowly, the door opened and Snape looked at the red-haired boy, who was alone.  
  
,,You're not after me?"  
  
,,Nope. Can I come in now? I believe I can hear Harry, Ron and Hermione at the end of this corridor."  
  
The thought of the boy-who-lived who was completely in love with him made that choice very easy.  
  
,,Come in, quick."  
  
The Potion-teacher closed the door behind George and then looked at the Gryffindor.  
  
,,Well, how do I get rid of them?"  
  
There appeared a smile on George's face. ,,You're not going to like it, Professor. Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
,,Yeah, yeah. Tell me already."  
  
,,Well, ok. I have observed the students who fell for you and I have seen this: They're all Gryffindor's except for one."  
  
,,Draco Malfoy."  
  
,,Indead. And he's the solution to your problem. My plan needs a very good timing. On 15 minutes past 11 exactly, you have to kiss him."  
  
,,WHAT???" Professor Snape's eyes widened in complete horror and he hoped his ears were deceiving him.  
  
,,I told you, you were not going to like this. But if you want to get rid of all your problems, this is the only way."  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was ten past 11 o'clock. And Severus Snape was very very nervous. He stood close to the wall in the corridor, and George Weasley was right beside him. He looked down at the boy, who gave him an encouraging smile. George bowed towards his Potion-teacher, and whispered:  
  
,,Draco can pass here every moment now. There will be a whole lot of Gryffindors too. Just ignore them. It's all about Malfoy. Walk straight to your target. And don't forget, right on the mouth. They can't see me here, so I have to go now. Good luck!"  
  
And George Weasley sped away, around a corner.  
  
~ * ~  
  
,,That'll be fun."  
  
,,You can say that again. Is he there yet?"  
  
,,Almost, I guess."  
  
George Weasley and his twin-brother Fred were looking around the corner carefully.  
  
The curse would be broken on fifteen minutes past eleven exactly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Hehe. I really enjoyed writing this. This was the second story of the 'Weasley Twin Tricks'-series! If you didn't read the first yet, please do! It's called 'Weasley Twin Tricks: Draco's Quidditch Game'.  
  
Oh! Just look at this! Do you see the purple thingey right under here? CLICK IT! CLICK IT!!! CLICK IT!!! 


End file.
